Frances' House
}} Frances' House is a location in Devious Maids. It is the former home of Frances and Kyle. History 'Early History' Upon settling in LA, Frances and Kyle move into their new home and the former starts a cult known as "The Circle", adopting several members as her "children". Many of their future cult activities are based here with a "church" set up in the attic. 'Season 4' When a new neighbor moves in next-door, Kyle goes over next-door to present the homeowner with a bottle of wine. After Kyle and Zoila become acquainted with each other, the former decides to introduce her to his mother. As they have dinner, Zoila realizes just how close Frances and Kyle are and she's weirded out. Frances talks with Zoila in private and the two reach a common ground. However, it's only after Zoila leaves that Frances reveals that she has other intentions for her son... With Kyle out of town, Zoila goes to Frances for company and starts become a part of her inner-circle. Kyle has returned home under the impression that his romance with Zoila has fizzled out and then presents her with a scented candle as a parting gift. Later, Adrian Powell and Zoila are standing in front of her home when he plants a kiss on her with Frances and Kyle watching from their window, the latter quite disheartened. Over the course of a few days, Adrian and Zoila continue to see each other and make it obvious by standing in front of the house for Kyle to see from his own. Later, Kyle is approached by Ben Pacheco about the drugs used for Spence Westmore's murder confession. Kyle tells Ben that "mother" is disappointed in him, for he is currently letting down "The Circle". After being nearly caught making love with Kyle by Frances, Zoila decides to make her aware of their seeing each other again. However, Frances is furious when she learns of this and makes clear that Zoila is no longer welcome in her house. Later, Kyle decides he'd rather be with Zoila and "breaks up" with his mother. Later still, Frances meets Ben about endangering Tucker, who she claims is the key to everything. As such, she slips him poison and watches as he dies in her church. Shannon Greene begins to grow worried because Ben isn't returning her calls, she goes over to Frances' house to find out where he is. Unbeknownst to Shannon, Rosie Westmore follows her in her car and sees as Shannon knocks on the door and Frances answers it, inviting in one of her many "children". Days later, Shannon laments over Ben's absence to Frances, wanting to know when he'll be back. However, Frances reveals that he may never be back as he is recruiting people to join The Circle in Malaysia. Later, Zoila comes to the house to inform Frances that she wants to break up with her son and when trying to think of a plan, Zoila takes one of Frances' many candles and sets the curtains alight. Kyle rushes over after the fire department arrives and decides to move back in with his mother. Soon the firefighter wants to take a look at the attic and Kyle and Frances act very shady and don't allow him to do so. The two later go up to the attic themselves and Frances informs her son that she needs him to dispose of Ben's corpse. Frances and Kyle go out to dinner together, during which time Zoila searches their attic for the videos the members of The Circle record prior to joining, so as to find evidence of who really killed Peri Westmore. However, the pair arrive home early and Zoila passes off her maid uniform as some sort of sex game for Kyle. Later, Frances learns of Zoila's true profession and the latter reveals to Kyle that she knows about The Circle and begs for his help in finding out the truth. Kyle relays the information to his mother and the two move everything out of the house overnight, to both Zoila and Rosie's dismay. Fiona Gladhart informs Zoila that she saw "that handsome neighbor" who moved away next-door, referring to Kyle. However, Zoila goes to the empty house only to discover that it's Spence hiding out in the house with Kill Face. Later, Fiona sees a news anchor talking about Spence and Kill Face breaking out of prison and precedes to call the authorities. Zoila rushes over to tell Spence, but Kill Face thinks that she called the police. Soon a fight breaks out between the two inmates, resulting in Spence getting accidentally shot in the chest and Kill Face fleeing. The authorities arrive to take Spence back into custody. Rosie shows up and convinces Detective Shaw makes sure he gets to the hospital rather than back in jail. Inhabitants 'Previous' *Frances (Pre-"Once More Unto the Bleach" to "Much Ado About Buffing") *Kyle (Pre-"Once More Unto the Bleach" to "The Maid Who Knew Too Much", "I Saw the Shine" to "Much Ado About Buffing") *Spence Westmore ("Grime and Punishment") *Kill Face ("Grime and Punishment") Category:Homes